A Grayson Halloween
by E. V. Roslyn
Summary: Dick spends the Halloween with the whole gang. How will it turn out? And will Damian learn to enjoy Halloween? One-shot. May add sequel.


**This one's for you, TheWordsmithWolf. Enjoy ya'll! And no, I do not own Batman, Pokemon, Dragon Ball Z, Star Trek, Rocky Horror Picture Show, or Charlie Brown. If that confused you, just read the Halloween One-Shot.**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Tim! Or you'll be late!" Dick called from the living room.<p>

Tim's voice called out from upstairs, "Just give me a minute!"

Despite being in his mid-twenties, Dick always loved this holiday. And this year, he gets to spend it with the whole gang, including his three-year-old daughter, Mar'i. The little girl was held in Dick's arms in her adorable costume and face paint. It was fairly odd to see this much yellow on Mar'i, even if she was his little sunshine.

Damian's voice was heard as he walked downstairs, "I don't understand your excitement for such a childish tradition, Grayson," he pouted.

Dick chuckled, "I just wanted us to go Trick-or-treating, Damian... or should I call you Vegeta?"

Damian sneered and folded his arms, which made his costume look much more realistic, "TT. At least I have chosen a costume that is suitable to me. My character, like myself, is serious, villainous, intelligent on the battlefield, and comes from a royal family."

"And, like Vegeta," Jason added, strolling into the room. He was dressed up as an old-timely criminal. "you are arrogant, short, won't show love for your family, and you can't become a super saiyan three."

"Shut up, Todd!" Damian barked, but wasn't heard over Dick's laughter.

"And what are you two suppose to be?" Jason pointed to Dick and Mar'i.

Dick looked down at himself and shifted his daughter to his other arm before looking back at his brother, "We're Ash and Pikachu!"

Jason crunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ash?" Dick repeated. "Ash Ketchum? Pikachu? From Pokemon?" He paused, but Jason showed no sign of understanding. "Did you even have a childhood?"

"No, I didn't," Jason answered. He looked around, "Where's Tim?"

Stomping could be heard from the floor above them, "Hold your shorts, I'm coming!" Soon enough, Tim was in the living room, dressed as a certain Star Trek character- ears and all.

Dick was the only one to recognize the costume, "Mr. Spock?"

"He's my favorite character," Tim shrugged.

"This is pointless!" Damian interrupted. "We should be patrolling the streets tonight with Father. Instead, we're dressed as fictional characters. Except you, Todd," he gestured towards Jason. "Your attire is relatively normal."

Dick and Tim chuckled at the joke as Jason sputtered, "Shut up, Damian!"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Mar'i said, tugging on her father's costume. "I wanna go Trick-or-treating now!"

"Be patient, Princess, we still have a few more people to wait for."

"Yeah, the girls and Roy will be here soon," Tim added.

"I'm glad Bruce let us do this this year," Dick smiled. "but I wish he could join us."

"Someone has to patrol the city," Jason reminded him.

Damian let out a small, "TT," but decided not to say anything more.

Soon enough, Alfred opened the front door, showing Stephanie, Cassie, six-year-old Lian, and her father, Roy Harper. Cassie was dressed as a female pirate, Lian was dressed as a Native American girl, Stephanie was a police officer that wore a flat skirt instead of pants, and Roy, to no one's surprise, was Robin Hood.

Feeling that Mar'i was getting heavy, Dick set her down so she could play with Lian. If only Damian, who was nine, would get along with them... Those three would be so cute together.

Jason was wide-eyed as he glanced at Stephanie's costume and back to his own. Several others noticed this, and from the mortified expression on Jason's face and the smug look on Stephanie's, this was not planned.

"Well, well," Steph walked slowly towards the criminal, before pulling out an obviously fake badge. "Looks like you're under arrest, Jay Jay."

"In your dreams, Brown!" he scoffed.

Dick shook his head. Why couldn't they just kiss and start dating already? He knew that's what everyone's thinking. He decided to let this one slide, since they were running late.

"I got the bags," Roy announced. He handed them out to Lian, Mar'i, and Damian first, and continued handing them out from youngest to oldest. He handed one to Dick last and clutched one of his own.

After that, they headed out, with a final 'goodbye' to Alfred.

"We can go to a few houses together," Dick said. "Then I'll chaperon the kids while you guys head off to that party."

Yes, of course there was a Halloween party. It was an adult party that was going to be so awesome. He knew for a week now that he had to watch the kids, so he tried not to think about it too much.

"Daddy?" Lian asked Roy. "Can I go to the party too?"

Mar'i had already been told that she couldn't go to this kind of party, and she accepted that. Roy must have forgotten to tell her.

Roy shook his head, "Sorry, little lady, but you have to be at least twenty-one to go to these kinds of parties."

She held up her fingers, and counted on them. Sadly there were more years than fingers that proved that Lian would not be going to the party anytime soon.

"Don't worry, Lian," Dick said, patting his friend's daughter gently on the back. "You still get to hang out with your awesome Uncle Dick."

Lian giggled and kept walking. They passed through some mansions that gave out entire candy bars instead of small candy, and their bags were already growing heavy. The adults left, leaving Dick with Mar'i, Lian, Damian, Cassie, and Tim.

"I am disgusted," Damian complained. "Why do people give children this much sweets? I'm not eating this... this landfill!"

"Hey," Dick turned. "You're a kid. Kids like sugar. End of story."

"TT. That was the lousiest excuse I've ever heard from you, Grayson."

"Lighten up, Damian, it's Halloween! Eat some candy, scare someone, have fun," Dick smirked. "You're such a Halloween Grinch."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means you're a Poopface," Lian quipped. Mar'i giggled at her joke. Cassie and Tim exchanged smirks.

"Shove off, Harper."

Dick turned to Lian, "Don't call him a 'Poopface', Lian. Damian is a 'Halloween Grinch'."

Damian shook his head, "Your insults are puerile and immature. They don't bother me."

Pointy-eared Tim scoffed and folded his arms, "Sure they don't."

Cassie adjusted her eye patch before pointing to a smaller house, "Let's try there!"

* * *

><p>After getting their candy, Cassie looked into her bucket, "I got bubblegum!"<p>

"I got Skittles!" Tim said.

"I got a quarter!" Lian cheered.

"I got a tootsie roll!" said Mar'i.

"I got a bag of pretzels," Dick added for the fun of it.

Damian grimaced as he pulled something small, jagged, and round from his bag, "I got a rock."

* * *

><p>They tried another house.<p>

Dick said, "I got Smarties!"

"I got a whistle!" Mar'i said, trying it out.

"I got a sucker!" Cassie said.

"I got a pencil!" said Tim.

"I got a Kit Kat!" said Lian.

Damian sighed, "I got a rock."

* * *

><p>Well, it was obvious how it went for the rest of the night. Dick and Mar'i got the most candy, since they had the most adorable matching costumes. Although Damian's bag was the heaviest, he had the worst luck.<p>

"I do not understand! Why is it that all of you, even Grayson, get sweets, pencils, and toys, while people find it fitting to give me rocks?!"

Dick, Cassie, and Tim chuckled. The younger girls snickered as well, although they didn't get the joke.

"Man," Dick smiled, "I have GOT to show you all Charlie Brown."

"Who?" Damian asked. "Is he a relative to Brown?"

They laughed loudly at Damian's ignorance. Dick thought that it was kind of sad. Damian was nine, and he has never watched a Charlie Brown movie.

It was getting pretty late, and not many people were still Trick-or-treating. Dick walked the kids back to the manor to go through their candy.

"Did things run smoothly, Master Richard?" Alfred asked.

"Smooth as whipped cream, Alfred. The others are still at that party, and I guess that Bruce isn't back yet?"

"Of course I'm back," Bruce said, walking inside from the secret entrance.

"GRANDPA!" Mar'i shouted, and she literally flew into Bruce's arms. Sometimes even Dick could forget that she was her mother's daughter.

"Hi, Mar'i," Bruce said. Dick could tell that he was exhausted. He wondered why he was back so early.

Apparently, so did Alfred.

"Master Bruce? You are remarkably early tonight. Especially on a Halloween night."

Bruce held his granddaughter and sat down on the couch with her in his lap, "Nah, I'm not turning in for the night. I'll be back out in an hour. I just wanted to see the kids' costumes."

Dick and Bruce exchanged warm smiles. Alfred had grabbed a camera and turned on some Halloween music- some Dick recognized from childhood. They took many memorable pictures. The girls and Tim were really enjoying themselves, and Dick had caught Damian smiling after a picture with Bruce. Damian smiled! And NOT because he murdered someone! A great improvement on the kid's part.

An hour passed, and Lian and Mar'i were both already in bed- too tired to carry on. Dick had to help his daughter out of her costume and face paint. Dick returned downstairs, seeing Bruce back in uniform. He saw the other kids were gone- probably to change in pajamas... or their superhero aliases if they were up to it.

"It was great of you to do that," Dick said.

Batman glanced at his oldest and grazed his eyes on his costume, "Aren't you going to change? Mar'i's out of her costume. There's no need for you to stay like that."

Dick chuckled and took off his red hat, "You know when I was a kid, and Pokemon would be on during the weekends? Remember how that was my favorite childhood show?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes, I remember. Some days you would force me to watch it with you."

"Not just you," Dick reminded him. "I also forced Alfred, Babs, Jason, and Beast Boy that one time. They all liked it."

"Yeah, but why was that your favorite show?" Bruce asked. He was curious. What was the connection between a ten-year-old acrobat and a ten-year-old Pokemon trainer?

He chuckled, "I guess it had to do with Ash's friends. And the Pokemon. The show is supposed to be about friendship. I dreamed as a kid to have friends like Ash, Misty, and Brock. They are loyal, funny, trustworthy, everything. Now I have friends and family like that."

"Hmm... I believe now you want the same for Damian?"

"Yeah. Sure the kid was rough when we first got him, but he's learning. I like it when I see him act like a real kid, you know?"

The older man patted Dick's shoulder, "Yeah, I know what you mean... you're a good brother, Dick. I'm glad you took the kids Trick-or-treating instead of going to that party."

"They enjoyed themselves, and that's all that mattered."

Batman glanced at the clock, "Well, I have to get back out on patrol. Damian will be joining me, but Tim and Cassandra are going to bed. Do you want to change into your Nightwing costume?"

Dick shook his head, "Nah, you and Damian will be alright for the night. Besides, once Alfie brings back the drunkees from that party, I have to deal with them."

"Haha! Are you sure you can handle Steph, Jason, AND Roy in one night?"

"I'll manage, Brucey," Dick said, patting the older man's shoulder. "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween, Dick. Now, where's Damian? Shouldn't he have been here by now?"

Alfred stepped into the room, "I can confirm, sir, that Master Damian had fallen asleep in his bedroom. Shall I wake him?"

Dick smiled, an idea popping into his head, "No, not until Bruce is gone."

Bruce looked back at Dick at this, "Why?"

"Damian's nine year's old, Bruce. He shouldn't be patrolling on Halloween night. I'm going to grab him, Cass, and Tim, bring them to the living room, and play that Halloween Charlie Brown movie you showed me when I was a kid."

Batman glanced at Dick, before silently approving this plan, and left.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Master Richard. Shall I prepare the movie?"

"Yeah, Alfred, that'll be nice. And make some popcorn, too. I'll wake up the kids."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, Father left?!" Damian asked, enraged. He had taken off his Vegeta costume, but was forced by Dick to change into pajamas. Tim and Cass were also in the living room in their pj's. "Father told me that I could go on patrol with him. He lied to me!"<p>

"No, he didn't," Dick countered. "You patrol almost every night. You're nine, Damian. You should be enjoying Halloween."

"TT. What else is there to 'enjoy', Grayson? We already did all of your silly American Halloween traditions."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my dear, Wayne," Dick said in a Sherlock-like accent. "When I was your age, Bruce showed me a movie."

Cass and Tim already knew what Dick was going to make them do. They glanced at Damian.

"That movie," Dick continued, "is called..." for dramatic effect, he lifted up the movie case, "'It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!'"

Damian pointed at it, almost in disgust, "This... was the 'Charlie Brown' you've been talking about?"

"Wow, Damian," Cassie said, unable to keep it to herself anymore, "haven't you ever read the newspaper comics?"

"No, I haven't, Cain," he sneered and crossed his arms. "Comics are childish and a waste of time. As is this movie."

Dick pressed the play button on the remote and fast forward to the main menu, "Come on, Little D, you'll love it!"

* * *

><p>Tim and Cassie found the beginning part of the movie to be funny, where the character named 'Linus' is too short to reach the mailbox, and an older girl, 'Sally' refused to help him. Then Linus was able to use his signature blue blanket to open the mail box to deliver his letter.<p>

"This is foolish," Damian interrupted. "What the heck is this 'Great Pumpkin'? And why did he send a letter to it?"

"Sshh!" Dick shushed loudly. He placed a finger to his mouth and leaned in towards Damian while making that noise, causing Damian to stop talking.

* * *

><p><em>"I got a rock,"<em> Charlie said on the TV.

"You have GOT to be joking," Damian mumbled. Cassie, Tim, and Dick just laughed during that part, ignoring the youngest's complaints.

* * *

><p>The movie ended, and Dick glanced at the time, "It's getting late, troopers. I have to go pick up the party poopers. Go to bed and don't... be a snooper."<p>

"Goodnight, Dick," Tim yawned. He headed for the stairs.

Cassie joined him, "Yeah, see ya in the morning, guys. Happy Halloween."

Dick nudged Damian, "Come on, you too, Little D."

"Shall I escort him to bed, Master Richard," Alfred asked.

"That won't be necessary. You need your rest, and I trust him."

Alfred nodded, "Thank you, sir. Good night."

"'Night, Alfie."

"Good night, Grayson," Damian said. He went up the stairs, and Dick crooked his head to see him enter his room and close the door.

* * *

><p>Let's just say that driving home three wasted superheroes was not the best, nor the worst situation Dick had been in. Poor Roy had passed out at the club and had to be carried. When they went inside, the real trouble started.<p>

"Hey, Dick," Jason slurred. He hiccuped and laughed, "You're a dick. And you're Nightwing. Can I call you, 'Dickwing'? Or 'Nightdick'?"

Dick had to force himself not to laugh. This had been going on for the past fifteen minutes. After Dick carried Roy to bed, Stephanie and Jason just wouldn't shut up. Good thing they were both 'funny drunks'. Stephanie was swaying uncontrollably next to Dick. He was certain she would pass out soon.

"You want to go to bed yet?" Dick asked them softly.

Stephanie shook her head, "Nah, Dick. This party is awesome!"

"You left the party forty minutes ago, Steph," Dick reminded her.

She bobbed her head up and down, "Let's do the time warp agaaaain."

Jason joined her, "Let's do the time warp agaaaain!"

Let's just say that Dick still had some footage left in his camera, and Jason and Stephanie did a little dancing before passing out. After Dick carried both of them to their respective rooms, he decided to go to bed as well. This Halloween sure was weird and hilarious, but Dick could agree on one thing: It was a great Halloween.


End file.
